Itachi's Bday party
by Bloodstainedhowl
Summary: OK Itachis birthday was too long ago so me made this to celebrate! yay! request from: XxItachiFanGirlxX theres sasodei love in here and some NoriMike which are my OCs love yay OC love And this is a party. karaoke. drunkness. slight yaoi though.


**Hey everybody! How's it going? This is a request from one of me dear friends. =3 XxItachiFanGirlxX Is her name. =3**

**Deidara- You suck at writing un.**

**Me- IM ONLY A BEGINNER SHEESH! .**

**Deidara- Deidara doesn't care.**

**Sasori-*sigh* while does 2 idiots are bickering might as well do this disclaimer: Wolfmaster11 does not own Naruto or the Akatsuki. And she does not own Dannie or Daikio or Koto**

**Me- lol Sasori do the disclaimer. Sasori is a good boy! *pats him on head* good Sasori! Fetch the puppet! *throws puppet* Sasori: *chases after puppet* me: LOL it worked! XD Sasori: *snaps out of it and shakes head* *glares at me* i hate you...**

Everyone was sitting in the living room, pretty bored. Then the door burst open. Dannie was standing in the doorway, she looked somewhat glum.

"Hey guys I'm-" Dannie said, she didn't finish her sentence due to Noriko's tight Glomp!

"DANNIE! NORIKO MISSED YOU SO MUCH! AND OH DEAR LORD NORIKOS TURNED INTO MIKE!" Noriko yelled, hugging Dannie even tighter.

Noriko's eyes were wide with horror. "OH MY JASHIN-SAMA! NORIKO NO WANT TO BE LIKE MIKE!" Then she slapped herself.

"Mike will help! Mike is a good boy!" Mike said, slapping Noriko as well.

"OW~ Mike that really hurt! Now my cheek hurts! Oh my jashin it worked!" Noriko said, putting a hand on her cheek.

"Oh, Mike sorry Noriko." Mike said, rubbing Noriko's cheek in apology.

"Aww~ I missed you two's hilarious comedy acts!" Dannie said putting an arm around both Mike and Noriko's shoulders, pushing there faces close together.

Noriko started to get dizzy, and Mike had an intense blush on his face, as they both slinked to the ground. Slipping outta Dannie's grip. "heh. Noriko, your claustrophobia seems stronger than usual. And Mike you seem to like Noriko." This made Noriko and Mike blush a deep red.

"Hey, Dannie." Kuro, Daikio, and Koto said in unison. They all stared at each over, but didn't bother to start a jinx competition.

Noriko and Mike started giggling at this. Noriko got up and hugged Dannie again. "Well~ Noriko missed you! The only person who played with me while you were gone was Mike! Not saying that Mike is bad... Just... Uhm..." Noriko said, not sure of what to say.

"What wrong with Mike?" Mike choked out, tears forming in his brown eyes.

"Aww~ you look so kawaii!" Noriko said, hugging the about to cry Mike. "You're way too kawaii for you own good Mike!"

"Well, well, well. Noriko, Mike, when did you start going out? While if was gone?"Dannie asked, raising an eyebrow and laughing.

Noriko blushed. She was about to speak when Mike did for her. "MIKE AND NORIKO ARE A GOOD COUPLE!" He said with a large grin on his face. No evidence that just second before he was about to cry.

Dannie smirked. "Oh are you now?" She looked at Noriko. "Is he just blowing air or is there truth in that moron's word?"

Noriko's blush disappeared. "Y-Yeash. It's true. We are going out... I guess..." She said.

Itachi came into the room, a heavier cloud of gloom above him then the one Dannie had when coming back from her mission. He stared at Dannie. "Oh, hey welcome back Dannie..." He said before heading back to his room.

"What the hells the matter with him?" Dannie said. Noriko shrugged.

"Mike no knows! But maybe Tobi will!" Mike said.

Noriko nodded her head in agreement. "Yeash! Tobi knows lots of gossip! He gossip guru! "Noriko said, laughing.

"Hmm... Yeah, you are right. Hey Tobi! Get in here!" Dannie yelled.

Tobi came into the room. When he saw Dannie he started running to her. 'Oh dear lord no...' Dannie thought as Tobi glomped her. "DANNIE! WELCOME BACK!"

"Get the hell offa me Tobi! Agh! You're crushing me!" Dannie said, gasping for breath.

"Oh! Tobi sorry!" He said jumping off of Dannie. "So, you called Tobi?"

"Tobi! Do you know what's wrong with Itachi? He's seemed glum ever since Wednesday. And you can practically FEEL the gloom around him!" Noriko said her eyes wide in exaggeration.

"Since Wednesday huh? Well..." Tobi said, thinking. Putting his hand on the chin of his mask. "Well. Wednesday was Itachi's B-day. And Tobi doesn't remember any party."

Everyone in the room gasped. "Oh my jashin! How could we all forget about Itachi 's b-day!" Noriko yelled. "Wait, I know how! Me, Kuro, Daikio, Mike, and Koto didn't know!" *Noriko said.

Face palm, everyone did at the same time.

"How could I forget! Well, first matter. Where Pein? I have to report to him that the mission was a success. And give him this scroll." She said holding out a blood and mud stained scroll. "Then we can think of something to do." Dannie said, taking her right hand from her face.

Noriko sniffed the scroll. "Yuck. it smells of blood." She said, sticking her tongue out in disgust.

"Really? What does blood smell like?" Mike said, curiously. He sniffed the bloody scroll. "Yuck! All Mike smell is mud!"

"Heh. Mike your sense of smell just isn't as strong as mine. Silly." Noriko said, ruffling his hair. "Well Peins in his room Dannie." Noriko said bluntly.

"Thank you Noriko." Dannie said, with a smirk. She went down the hall to Peins door and knocked on it. The door was opened, and Dannie stepped inside. The door closed once again.

Noriko started to push Tobi out of the room. "Tobi, why don't you go play outside? I'll let Snowdrop and Doggie goes with you." Noriko said, in a sweet tone.

"Why's my Noriko gotta be so nice to Tobi?" Mike mumbled, no one hearing.

"OK!" Tobi said, going outside with Snowdrop and Doggie the 50th behind them. He starts running and the dogs knocked him over. He started laughing louder.

Noriko Laughed then closed the door and turned around to face the rest of the group. "Ok. Let's come up with a plan while Dannie's chatting with leader-sama. I think that we should invite everyone. I can make the invitations and handle with the money for everything. We can have Konan make a cake and everyone else can do decorations. Then Dannie can bring Itachi here when we are all ready! Ok?" Noriko asked. Everyone nodded.

Noriko nodded then snuck off to Kakuzu's room. She easily snuck over a thousand dollars from his pocket as he was walking around in the room. Then she walked back to the living room. Giving Daikio the 1000 dollars. "There's what you got for decorations Daikio. Go to town and buy them. Also you can take some of my doggies. Go through the back and they should all be back there. Hurry, and buy a karaoke set while there." Noriko said.

"Ok. Why a karaoke set?" Daikio asked, already heading towards the back door.

"Because Itachi likes karaoke DUH! Now hurry up!" Noriko yelled at Daikio. Daikio snorted and went out the back door.

_Half an hour later..._

Dannie emerged from Peins room and yawned. "Damn report took so long." Dannie said flopping onto the couch. Then she noticed that everyone was moving about, setting up decorations and Noriko was busily sketching on some pieces of paper to make the invitations.

"Oi, what's going on?" She asked, confused. Noriko looked up from her scribbling.

"We decided on what were doing. Oh by the way, Konan wants to know Itachi 's favorite colors." Noriko said, and then she continued to make her invitations.

"Oh, Itachi's favorite colors are red and black." Dannie said.

"Ok! Thank you Dannie!" Konan said from the kitchen.

"Hey, no prob Konan. But hey. Got any new blackmail Konan?" Dannie asked Konan.

Noriko looked up from the Invitations interested in where the subject was heading. 'Oh! I forgot to ask Konan! Maybe she's got something good!' She thought happily.

Noriko jumped offa the ground and peeked over Dannie and Konan shoulder as she showed Dannie a picture she got from Hidan. It was a photo of Deidara having sex with one of Sasori's spare bodies.

Konan wiped the nosebleed from his nose. Dannie laughed. So did Noriko.

"Oh... my... god..." Dannie said, laughing.

"LOL DEIDARA! I CANT BELIEVE IT!" Noriko said, wiping her nosebleed.

Deidara walked into the room. "Huh? Believe what?" Noriko pointed at the photo. Deidara stared at it. "OH... MY... GOD! HOW'D YOU GET THAT! I thought I locked the door! I AM KILLING WHOEVER TOOK THIS! After I cry!" Deidara said, running to his and Sasori's room sobbing already.

"Aww poor Deidei! Maybe I shouldn't have showed him that picture!" Noriko yelled sadly."Oh well. This is an awesomeness picture!" Noriko said, drooling over the picture again.

Konan put the picture away, earning a sad whimper from Dannie and Noriko. "Well. The cakes down." Konan said, pointing at the cake on the table.

"I'm gonna go and give invitations to everyone." Noriko said, heading off somewhere.

"I'm going to go do something..." Dannie said with a smirk, going "poof".

_Once everyone's back... _

"Hmm... Dannie what were you doing? And why do you have that smirk on your face? Something good?" Noriko asked.

Dannie kept on smirking and showed Noriko a picture of Deidara hugging a teddy bear crying. "Aww~ So Kawaii! So that what you were doing that Dannie!" Noriko said.

Noriko started to set up the karaoke set as Dannie showed Konan the kawaii picture. Then everyone started showing up. Kakuzu was complaining to Hidan.

"I tell you Hidan! One minutes my moneys in my pocket, and the next, my moneys gone!" He said annoyed.

"How the hell can that fucking much money just disappear jashin dammit?" Hidan asked his partner. This just made Kakuzu more annoyed.

"How the hell am I to know Hidan?" He yelled back.

Sasori had a bored look on his face, but had a tint of worry in his eyes. "Noriko, do you know why the brat was crying earlier? The brats annoying while crying. Did you do anything to make him cry?" He asked her suspiciously.

"Oh~ Little old me? Yeash right! Sheesh! But I remember Konan showed Deidei a picture and was laughing. Maybe Konan did it!" Noriko lied, with an innocent smile on her face. 'Heh, this is what Konan gets for not letting me see that picture more! mwahahaha!' She thought evilly as Sasori walked over to Konan, pretty fumed.

While Konan was being beat up, Noriko looked around the room. Then the someone knocked on the door. When she opened the door she saw the dark haired Uchiha. "Oh hey sasGAY. How are you my little gay emo friend?" She said a smirk on her face.

"Shut the fuck of bitch." Sasuke said, hitting Noriko with his black purse. (Had... to...say...that... LOL)

"Dannie invited me to Itachi's surprise party. I came to say, "Go to hell Itachi you fucking asshole." Please give that message to him."

"Nah~ Well hey sasGAY. Did ya see Tobi out there? It's getting dark and he should come inside. Don't tell him about the party, he'll figure it out eventually." Noriko said, holding the cheek Sasuke's purse slapped.

"Sorry. Haven't and I arent going to get Tobi for you, so no worries about me telling Tobi about the party." Sasuke said walking away.

Noriko snorted. 'What crawled up his emo butt and died?' She thought bitterly. "TOBI! It's getting dark! You have to come in!" Noriko yelled, sort of motherly.

Tobi had made a little teepee in the time he had outside. He was around a fire with Snowdrop and Doggie the 50th and he felt like a Native American from the far away lands as he pets the dogs. Then he heard Noriko's yell. "NO! Tobi want to stay outside and keep on playing!" Tobi replied, a whine in his voice.

"Fine! See if I care if you get raped by Snakey-sama!" Noriko said using her nickname for the previous Akatsuki fiend name Orochimaru. "Or if the wolves eat ya!" She added.

But all she needed to say was the first one and Tobi and the dogs were running back. Tobi sprinted inside of the door followed by the dogs. "TOBI IS A GOOD BOY~! TOBI NO WANT TO BE RAPED!" Tobi screamed, crying under his mask.

Noriko smiled victoriously then hugged Tobi and rubbed his back. "Shhh~ its ok Tobi... I won't let the mean ol' Snakey-sama gets you." She said trying to calm him down.

Tobi sniffled then looked up. "Ok~" He said a little happier. Then he got up, and ran to Zetsu to tell him of what he did outside.

Noriko smiled. She shut the door and went to the middle of the room. "OK~! Everyone, we are ready to begin the party! Dannie go fetch Itachi while we all hide!" Noriko yelled so everyone could hear. Then everyone went into a hiding spot, Zetsu grabbed the confused Tobi into his hiding spot while Dannie walked away to get Itachi.

Deidara walked into the room, his eyes were red and puffy from crying and he had an evil aura around him. He was wearing some pajamas with Akatsuki clouds on them. He looked around and saw all the decorations and everyone hiding. Itachi and Dannie could be heard walking down the hall. "Huh-? Why is everyone hiding un? wh-" Deidra's sentence was cut off as Noriko put her mouth over Deidara and went into hiding next to Sasori.

"Let go of my Deidei Noriko. In less you want to die." Sasori said, quite annoyed.

"Oh! Sorry!" Noriko said, slipping her mouth from Deidara s still gaping mouth. "Shhh~ Deidei." Noriko said, pushing him into Sasori.

Sasori blushed as Deidara got pushed into his chest. Deidara looked up at Sasori s eyes and the blue and brown eyes stared at each over intently. Till Noriko nudged them, indicating that Itachi was coming into the room. Sasori and Deidara nodded there heads.

Itachi's P.O.V

Hmm. Why is Dannie taking me here? what is it she wants to show me? Sigh. I don't care. She forgot my birthday, now she's most likely going to pull some type of prank on me.

Then they entered the living room...

Back to Regular P.O.V

"SURPRISE!" Everyone but Sasori said, jumping up from there hiding places.

Itachi was completely speechless. He looked at the karaoke. "OH MY GOD! YOU EVEN GOT KARAOKE DANNIE?" He yelled.

"Yep." Danni said with a smirk.

Sasori slowly got up from his hiding area with a bored look on his face. "surprise Itachi. I guess." He said, in a monotone voice.

"lighten up Danna~" Deidara said wrapping his arm around Sasori s neck. Sasori keep a bored look on his. And the two disappeared down the hall.

"O...K... Ignoring those 2 love birds... LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED YEAH!" Noriko yelled. "Ok who wants to sing on the karaoke first?"

"I love karaoke and all, but I would like some else to sing first." Itachi said. He noticed a table of snacks and other goodies. "Oh~" He said as he grabbed a can of beer from the table and opened it. He sipped it happily.

"MIKE WANTS TO SING A ROMANTIC SONG WITH NORIKO!" Mike yelled. Everyone stared at Mike. "What?" He asked. No one answered.

"Well. I guess me and Mike are going to sing first." Noriko said. "Ok, Mike. What "romantic" song do you want to sing to?" She asked.

"Mike wants to sing "Hero by Enrique Iglesias" with Noriko." He said calmly.

"Ok." Noriko said, looking through the songs. When she found it she started the music.

Noriko singed first.

_Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run, and never look back?  
Would you cry, if you saw me crying?  
Would you save my soul tonight?_

Mike sings next.

_Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die, for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms tonight?_

_I can be your hero baby,  
I can kiss away the pain,  
I will stand by you forever,  
You can take my breath away._

Then they both sang.

_Would you swear that you'll always be mine?  
Would you lie? Would you run away  
Am I in to deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care, you're here tonight._

_I can be your hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

_I just want to hold you_

_I just want to hold you_

Then Noriko sang again.

_Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well I don't care you're here tonight_

Mike sang again.

_I can be your hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

Then Noriko again.

_I can be your hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

Then they finished the sun together.

_You can take my breath away  
I can be your hero_

The song ended and Noriko was panting for air. Mike seemed very happy and was smiling at Noriko with a piece sign made with his left hand, and his right hand was holding his microphone. Noriko smiled back at him.

Everyone's jaws were dropped.

"whoa! You two were fucking good singers!" Hidan said.

"Pretty good I guess." Kakuzu said.

"That was awesome! *hic*" Itachi said, obviously already drunk.

"Uhm..." Noriko said. Embarrassed at how everyone was complementing them.

"Well. Didn't know you 2 could sing." Dannie said, patting them both on the back.

Noriko all of a sudden got dizzy, and fell over head first. She always had bad stage fright. And her claustrophobia didn't help. Just a touch would have made her faint. But Dannie had pated her on the back. So not a surprise she fainted.

"Oh-no! Is Noriko ok?" Mike asked Dannie, who was just poking Noriko with a stick.

"I don't fucking know. Hmm. I hang out with Hidan too much." Dannie said, standing up.

"Mike will bring Noriko to her room! It's probably her claustrophobia again!" Mike said, picking up Noriko bridal style and going towards her room.

Kuro was sleeping on the couch. A blush on her face. Her breathing was a mixture of snoring and hiccups. She beat Itachi's record of being Drunk in 2 minutes. She had become Drunk in 1 minute and a half.

Itachi sang a quick song. It sounded horrible; he wasn't even saying the right words and everything he sand was slurred. But despite all that, everyone clapped when he was done.

A few hours later, Noriko came out of her room with Mike behind her. She has a smirk on her face, and everyone had thoughts in their heads of what could have happened to make Noriko smirk. And now Mike was constantly blushing for the rest of the night.

Daikio leaned over to Noriko. "You have the hots for my brother. And you probably did some naughty stuff with him didn't you?" He said in a teasing voice. 'Payback. For her teasing of me.' Daikio thought evilly.

Noriko smirked at Daikio. Not the reaction he had hoped. She leaned to his ear, and whispered to Daikio something. Daikio had a nosebleed. He ran to the bathroom swearing.

"Hey everyone! Daikio got a nosebleed! From looking at me with my tank top and shorts!" Noriko yelled. Everyone in the room laughed. While Daikio swore loudly in the bathroom.

'That dang... Grrrr. How can she act so innocent around other people and lie through a smile like that?' Daikio thought, pretty upset.

For the whole Night much More happened. Noriko became drunk, and sang some more karaoke. She still sounded great, which made everyone laugh, and anger a certain Itachi. When Noriko was drunk, she became "Noriko the evil" and pulled many pranks. Oh the party was just beginning

**Me: Ok everyone! That's it! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Deidara: oh… my… fucking.. god… im going to kill you…**

**Noriko: *smirks* me nad mike "played" with eachover!**

**Me: yeash you did Noriko!**

**Mike: *blush* Mike embarrassed…**

**Me: Its ok mike.**

**Orochimaru: *outside Akatsuki HQ* aww no tobi today either.**

**Tobi: O.o**

**Noriko: ha ha. Told you Tobi!**


End file.
